Christmas with momma!
by Vdragon7
Summary: Maka Alabarn visits her mom for Christmas! Along with Soul Eater Evans, he is also exited to see her for the Holliday! Why? Well you just have to read to know! WARNING: LEMONY GOODNESS! Rated M for something. SOMA! Declaimer: I do not own SOUL EATOR!
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater (fanfiction) Christmas with momma!

***Hey guys (^.^)/ hope you enjoy this fanfic of Soma I hade. It is rated M for something, so keep that in mind wile reading! I'm a huge fan of Soul Eater! So after reading a bunch of stories from here I decided, why not? So yeah...this might feel un relative with the actual story or you even might feel that the personalities of the characters might feel a bit off so...I did my best to keep in character. So hope you like! **

**Christmas with Momma **

"This is so awesome! I get to spend Christmas with momma!" She said wile walking with Soul on their way back to their apartment.

She was so exited, she've always dreamed of the day when she got to spent Christmas with her mother. They actually met on summer, she was visiting Death City to spent time with Maka, also met Soul in person. She liked him and was so nice and polite to him...unlike Spirit's bitterness with Soul. She promised to do all she could to spent Christmas with her and Soul. Maka receive a letter over a month ago confirming her return to Death City. That make Maka burst with joy.

"I can't believe is only two days away for momma to come!"

"I know, you must be really happy to get to see your mom for a second time at the same year" he look right on too her face, up to the eyes, that sparkle with joy and excitement.

"Yeah...I just...miss her so much..." She smiled then look down. Her hands tangled with her own. Soul kept looking at her hands, she wasn't kidding when she said she missed her mom, even though she barely was present on her life up in till now. "I guess...I'm just feeling a bit left out...and even...lonely..." Soul stopped right there as she kept walking.

"What do you mean lonely?" He ask. She stop to look at him.

"Soul?"

"You said that you are felling lonely...is this something your felling now or...?"

"...or?"

He sight "or...is this something you've been feeling from some time now?"

She blushed but not sure why, she wasn't aware of the situation here. She felt something strange on her...her soul felt a little spark. But why? He only ask a simple question...

"Um...yeah...well not from some long time ago...is more like...lately..." She turned her head sideways trying to analyze why he look so worried and sad.

"Oh...ok..." He looked relief all the sudden. "Then, don't worry, I'm sure you'll have enough time to spent with your mother. This will be your first Christmas with her right? You'll have fun! Surely after it...you won't feel so lonely again" he smiled and walk to her.

"...your right Soul...it was a silly comment, I guess if I look it that way, it makes me feel better"

"Yup." He took her by the hand and continued walking. Maka felt that spark again, for some reason holding his hand like this felt nice, despite of the manny times they've hold hands to support each other in the battle field...this was different.

After a wile they got to the apartment. The sky was turning red, it was almost sunset and the cool breeze could be feel from Christmas coming. The city was already decorated, colorful lights abridged the houses and well decorated Christmas trees could be notice at from the windows of the near by apartments. Maka and Soul also put on their tree, is was the fifth Christmas they spent on that old apartment. They already graduated but still went often to the academy to work for Death. Pretty much after the Kishem everything went back to normal, well not all normal, there was less stuff to do, nearly almost nothing happened around to take care of. Maka and Soul were relaxed for the first time.

"Hey Soul have you seen..." The poor guy was lying on the couch, his favorite couch, he was curled up. He must of felled at sleep wile watching Christmas movies on the tv. She walk to him and smiled at the deeply asleep boy.

"Awww..." She whispered. she grabbed the remote that was slightly lying on the floor, she turned off the tv and sit next to him to read a book, also Christmas themed. She lifted his legs a little bit so she could carefully slide some room on the couch enough to her to sit and read. He din't complained.

Her attention to the book fade away lightly as she remembered Souls words on their way back home. *You said that you are felling lonely?...is this something your felling now? or...is this something you've been feeling from some time now?' Those words circle around her head, what could he possibly would've felt in that moment?... maybe...just maybe the boy felt sad of her being lonely. She though about it for a wile till another scene came to her head, when he smiled and grabbed her hand without warning, but that felt a bit natural...after all, they've been partners for quite some time, they've grown knowing so much about each other. Could it be that...he...haves feelings for me? She asked herself. She immediately blush, then turned and look Soul, still slipping, thankfully. But...but...why haven't he...maybe he's just too afraid, that he might loose my friendship...everything we have...everything he'v done so far. I could get that he'd be terrified.

After two hours Soul woke up. He still looked sleepy, he din't reacted that much when he saw her dear maister finely asleep next to him. He sat up, and took the book from her hands, the theme was Christmas, and it seemed to be a classic family story. He put the book on the coffee table. He din't stand up, instead he stared at her, he felt a cool breeze coming from out side, it was starting to get chilly. It was no doubt that it was Christmas already.

When Maka opened her eyes she was covered with a soft red blanket, she never saw it before so she though it must be Soul's it sure did smell like him a bit...it wasn't a bad smell it was just a warm light sent. It took a wile to her to realize he was standing next to the sofa with a couple of cups of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. He leaned over and gave her a cup.

"Uh...thanks, Soul" he sip a bit of it, it tasted like heaven! Soul knew she really loves hot chocolate, specially if it haves mini marshmallows in it. "Mmm, yummy" she giggled.

Soul gave a smirk and sit back by her side.

"Is getting cold and I figu-" he was the one that frizzed solid when Maka gave him a sweet kiss in his chic bone, she lightly laugh.

"Don't mention it, your really nice Soul" she continued drinking the hot chocolate.

"Uh...uh...your welcome..." He blushed. It was a bit awkward at first but even Maka snap out of it instantly when one of their favorite Holiday movies appeared on the tv once Maka turn it on again. They both sit there like two little kids watching their favorite movie.

"Oh cool, I also missed this show"

Also?"Um...so Maka. About earlier, did you really met you were feeling lonely...only cause of your mom?" The question pop out again. But she question back.

"Why you care all the sudden of if I feel lonely or not?" She was dying to know why he was so worried about that.

"Oh, don't give me that look...I just wondered if you were feeling left out and all...is so much of a crime to care?" He look up serious. "Cause if you were feeling lonely 'BEFORE' you finally met you mother after so long this summer, then...that is bullshit!"

"Oh! I don't know!? ...I guess that's just how I was feeling then!" their voice tones were getting higher.

He sight "Oye, oye...lets not get too overwhelmed by this...look Maka I ask cause I care how you feel...I can't stand to see you sad, or angry...even lonely. I don't want that for you...I've too felt lonely...my parents, yeah you know, then theres my brother who barely answers my letters since he's always 'sooo~' busy. I've always struggle in life with this loneliness that followed me everywhere. It din't took long to my insanity to grow..." Maka was blushing, where was he heading with this?

"...oh" she said, finally understanding his desperate weapon.

"...then I met you...you wanted to be my maister, you wanted to get to understand me better. The real Soul 'Eater' Evans... You were that person Maka...so for that the least I can do is to please you. I've risk my life, my soul, my everything to protect you. And be there for you, also as a friend" Makas eyes spread wide, she coudn't believe what he said, those words really made her realized what a wonderful partner he was.

"Soul..."

Smiles "Yes Maka?"

"...I...I-I" she was trembling, Soul lean to her showing his smirk again.

"I love you too..." He lean over and rest his forehead on hers, they both look straight in the eyes, a nice mix of red and light green. She din't have words, she was completely hypnotized by his gems. She could only blush even more.

"I love you...Maka..." He said even quieter moving in closer and closer, he put a finger on her chin so he could have a better view of her trembling soft lips, it was then wen his connected with hers forming their first kiss. It was sweet and light, nothing out of the ordinary. A quiet gasp came out from her lips, she was unbelievably thrown away by that kiss, she was barely still on this planet. But she came back! And yes, she wanted another one. This time a little more passionate, he ended up on her lower lip and began to suck it and bite it carefully. She was not protesting, in fact she was all over it, she gave in like a puppy begging for a treat, and Soul wanted to give her what she wanted. He was up to it.

"I love you" he's warm words whispered around the ear, making him end up in her neck, giving soft butterfly kisses. Maka slipped a quiet moan, and it was music to his ears. He kept kissing her neck down to her collarbone.

*Honestly...as much as we both want it...I think I ratter leave it there...for now, this so not how I planed to confess to her...but...it was a good opening. He told to himself. He kiss her one last time before stoping her from loosing her sanity.*

"Ah...Soul..." She gave her last silent moan.

"Mmm, such sweet lips..." Made her blush with that. He smirk at her with those huge white teeth. "Hmmm, you kind of lost yourself there, Maka"

"S-Shut up!..." She blushed and made a puffy face.

"Hahah, so cute...now finish your h-well not so hot chocolate..."

"Oh...that's ok, I'll re-heat it..." She finally got a secure, full sane smile.

"Mm, ok...uh"

"W-what?"

"Ugh! Sorry...I just...can't believe what just happen...is all, d-don't mind me" he made a awkward grin.

She giggles "yeah...me too..." She put the cup on the microwave. Then came back to were Soul was sitting. "Actually Soul...I'm so happy you said all that, It was just that...we've had so many good moments together...as partners. That I...din't wanted to ruin what we had so far...do you understand, Soul?"

"Yeah...I see your point. That was actually one of my fears...I've been so insecure of my thoughts lately, that I got to this point were I just couldn't take it anymore!...and I snapped. So I had to let you know...in the smallest of openings, I wasn't gonna let any pass"

"Oh...well let me tell ya. You had more guts than me this time" smiles.

"Haha, meh, I still think your ten times more stronger than me. You know with your..." Gets closer to her. "...bravery, and stuff" his eyes locked on her lips, she was also looking at his lips. Right wen they were a few inches to kissing each other...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The microwave finished re-heating the cup of chocolate. They both jump from impression, separating each other on the opposite side of the couch. And after the tension suddenly broke they both burst in to laughter. Maka stood up and head forth the microwave to get her cup. Soul followed her with his eyes all the way to the kitchen and back on the couch. It was already 8:30pm. The wind was blowing even colder than before, witch made Maka and Soul snuggle to each other for the rest of the Christmas special.

"Hmmm..." Maka sigh and looked up at Soul, who gave her a warm look and smile. They've never been this close before, they could literary feel each others heat and heart beats.

"Are you warm?"

"Mhmm" she said gratefully.

"Yeah...this is nice, I feel warm too. But...this blanket is a bit thin don't you think?"

"Well...I can see your feet aren't covered. So, you should get another one. The shown don't end till twelve 'O' clock"

"I know. Let me get another one"

Soul stood up and uncovered himself, shivering from the cold living room. He went in his room and changed his T-shirt for a warmer one. When he came back he spot a pair of green gems staring at him by the corner of the sofa. He could only think of how cute she was.

"Maka you know I can see your staring at me from over there right?"

"Mhm...but..."

"Huh?"

"Weren't you going to get us another blanket?" She said in a really childish voice.

"Um...I am. I was just changing in to a warmer shirt. Is freezing you know?" He saids wile he was walking forth the walking closet to get a fresh clean blanket.

"Um! Soul!?"

"What is it?..."

"I-I-I was just hoping you'll...bring one of...your blankets..."

"Hmm?...one of...mine? You want me to use another of my blankets?"

"Mhmm...I-Is just that...they are cosy...and nice..."

"Oh...ok, I think I have another one on my bed" he went in to his room to get it. Maka was blushing, she just couldn't help herself over the sent of his sheets, it was just too irresistible.

Soul comes back to the couch were she was, with a larger red blanket. The sent invade Maka's nostrils in a pinch making her go insane inside. Soul returned to his last position holding Maka's shoulders to make her comfortable. She was more than happy to have his weapon on her side again, and not in a cold metal way but in a warm heart taking way. She was now laying closer to his body, putting her head in his chest hearing of how fast his bit gain on every move she made. It was soon wen Soul decide to take things seriously like Maka was doing and loosen up and relaxing. His bit turned slower and more relaxed as he change position, he was now laying on the couch, Maka was slightly almost on top of him. You could say it was a little cuttle session.

"You ok if I lay like this?..."

"Sure, I don't mind. As long as you stay in a way I can snuggle you" now that was just too cute for Soul. He never though he would end up with a flat chest, bookworm, cutie like Maka, even after all that mature and badass she showed out of the apartment. He din't care, she was perfect.

"Hah...and I don't mind if you snuggle me at all, as long as your my personal blanket is fine by me" he said trying to copy Maka's answer.

"Oh, come on Soul...is not like you to use such words like snuggle" she said both literary and joking. Soul rapidly understood. If Maka din't like him to loose his 'coolness' then maybe he just had to drop it and be his ordinary way. Although...he did took that opportunity to 'adjust to her level' and joke a little more 'MATURELY'. Just to study how far would she let him go without cracking him in half with a 'Maka Chop'.

"Right so what you're saying is that you don't want me to loose my cool is that what you met?"

"I...guess. However you want to see it. But yeah, that's practically my point Soul"

"Theres nothing wrong about going all softy with you here, after all...we are ALONE aren't we?" You could easily hear a 'gulp' coming from Maka's throat. Is obvious that he was making her nervous. But Soul din't wanted to get to the point she would get TOO nervous and run off to her room and leave him alone for the rest of the night. So he keep it nice and cool.

"Uh..."

"Haha, oye, oye, no need to get nervous. I'm just 'keeping it cool'" he made coma

sign with his fingers. Making Maka laugh a little bit. "There you go, see. I could never do anything to you Maka, you know it"

She sigh in relieve. Then Soul played again...

"On less you let me..." He said with a quick grin.

"...ugh! Stop it Soul!...is not funny..." She murmur with red cheeks.

"Hahaha, come on just joking, I just love it when you get all pink 'n' cute!"

He hug her tighter and kissed her red cheeks, making her struggle at first till she blend in to the cheerful state Soul was. She quickly understood of what it was to be with that special someone, alone ,together, goofing around, having quality time with each other, forgetting about the outside world. Soon enough they stopped goofing off and started to cuddle. He had his hands on her stomach and his head resting on her neck, they stood like that all the way till 11:40pm were they were getting drowsy.

"The marathon is almost done" he said almost whispering.

"Yeah...too bad. They were such great shows"

"Mhm..." He said with his eyes closed.

Maka turned around to face Soul and buried herself even more in to his chest allowing him to hold her even MORE closer.

"...are you sleepy?" She said in a voice of silk but hoping his answer was 'no'. She din't wanted to end the cuddling just as soon as the show did. She wanted to stay like that forever, or...at least for the rest of the cool night.

"Hmmm, a bit..."

"A bit?"

"Mhm...but I'm still awake. Just so you know"

"...okay, just asking"

"Hey...um...Maka..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Are we...like...a couple now?"

"Ugh..." She blushed in pre red color. "Well...after what we've done so far, I think kissing and cuddling is part of being a couple so..."

"Well I guess...'on less you want it to be something else?'" He said with a playfully grin,

"Huh!? What are you saying with that!?"

He burst in to laughter "Men Maka! You get frustrated easily! I'm just joking!" He continued laughing.

"Yeah, yeah...I know..." She smiles a bit, but facing his chest.

"Aww, come on laugh with me"

"Neh, it wasn't that funny, baka" she gave him a light 'Maka Chop', almost like a falling leaf on your head. She did it to let him know she wasn't actually piss.

"As you wish...my maister" he kissed her forehead and shut up.

"But so as you know...this've been the best night of my life so far" she reached up to his lips, giving him pecks. He pulled her closer, covering what it was left of space between them. Taking the kiss a bit deeper and passionate. He stroked her heir, who was wildly loose and kept his other arm wresting on her back. It din't took long to realized that she was laying on top of him, it was then were Soul started to move his hand up and down her back, giving her shivers on her spine. She broke the kiss with a gasp, then looked straight at Soul, who had a different gleam on his eyes, a glam that expressed, passion, curiosity, but a pinch of insecurity. The bond that they have was growing and pulling their souls closer.

"Maka..."

Her name escape his lips, showing off 'surrender'. Letting her know he was ready to obey everything she would say. But Maka was still congest, she knew were this was going, and yet she din't wanted to get too far. Although...she wanted to be at HIS mercy, not the other way around...she was too shy to even talk or say something resourceful.

"Maka?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"...what about?"

"Ugh...is nothing, is...silly"

"Tell me, I want to hear your voice. Don't leave me on the dark alone..."

"I won't. Um...I...I just don't want things to get out of hand..." She said with shame, cause of her cowardly behavior.

"I see...is ok Maka. Like I said...we don't have to do stuff you don't want. I'm not obligating you"

"I know your not!,...is...me the one I'm worried about...actually..."

Soul gasp in shocked to know his partner was the one 'in trouble'.

"Oh..."

"Yeah...sorry..."

Soul remained in silence for a quick five seconds, just to figure out a way to make her feel comfortable around him. And away to get her frustration away.

"Hmm, is ok. Hey, if that's the case...I think I might help you out...on that..." He said blushing and at the same time nervous.

"H-how?..."

"Well...it might at least take away that 'frustration' of yours..."

She did know what he met, BUT, she just wanted to hear him say it or do it. So she gave him a scared yes, but solid.

"Will...you..." He slide down his hand all the way down her thigh. But making sure she would answer before he make it to her ass."...let me?"

"Mhm..." She struggled a bit.

He then, without moving his hand to were he left it, focus on her lips for a wile, kissing deeply, passionately in a way she could calm herself a bit. And when he think she was ready, he left pit his tung a bit, he licked her lower lip to ask for permission to enter and of course, she let him in. Once he was discovering her unexplored mouth, he reached to her tung, who was shy and hiding from he's. Till she decide to join him in to the party their mouths were. Twirling and swirling with each others thungs, he finally moved his hand downward her thighs, feeling the smooth of her skin.

"Hah...Soul..." A little moan slip out between their make out session. He gave her a smirk and continued the motion, pulling her pants down slowly. She help a bit, just to get them a little out of the way.

Soul took a deep breath and slide his hands in to her thigh. And to think he was actually unlocking her from her curiosity, he finally got to the point, and felt the wetness of her striped panties. She shivered and gasp of his touch.

"...wow...your really wet aren't you?" He look at her, trying to keep in character and not loosing control of his own needs, he asked her with patients. "Is ok, I'm taking it slow so you feel comfortable...but I can't continue if you don't tell me what's on your mind Maka" he said quite serious.

"Uh...I can't take it...I hate it when I get like this!" She said on her own despair.

"Shhh, relax your just a bit horny that's all, theres nothing to be ashamed of...It's natural"

"Sorry... It just makes me frustrated...that's all..."

"Hmm, then I guess you have to learn how to like it more, cause unfortunately that's how you'll get every time your horny..." He stroke a bit of the covers of her own wetness.

"Hah!..."

"Does this makes it feel better?" He said stroking a bit faster at her center.

"M-mm, yes!...it...does..."

"Ok. Would it feel even better if it did this?..." He pushed slowly on her center with the head of his index finger to let her get the sensation.

"Hah!...ha...mm, y-yeah. It does"

She was finally giving in, now showing more interest of what her partner was doing to her. She was grateful than he was doing this for her...even though she've never have the guts to touch herself down there besides wile showering or cleaning herself and stuff. She was most certainly up to it now, that she let him proceed and touch her. She wasn't gonna back down...it wouldn't make sense not even to her.

"S-soul...this...feels great..." Quietly moaned.

"It does doesn't it? I figure from the frustration you had...you haven't...touch yourself before...right?" He said completely expecting the answer.

"No...never."

"Hmmm..." He gave her a smirk. Men that made her wonder if she picked the right guy to test this out with...hopefully he'll have a bot of mercy from now on..."I can see that..."

He began to pull her panties off. Now he was feeling every curve that Maka always had hide from him, and he was liking it. She began panting once his fingers made contact with her clit. He knew she was getting horny with his touch, but he wanted to see her even MORE horny! So before making any movements, he grabbed her ass and gave it a little squeeze, cutting her squeal with another kiss, but what made Maka loose it was the motion he did with his thigh. He moved his hip up a bit wile he forced Maka's hips down, so she could feel how hard he was down there. Then the moaning became stronger.

"Oh, Soul!...hah..."

"Mmm, Maka...your body feels so good..."

He made the same motion this time the fabric on Maka's now soaked pussy leaving her a more intense satisfactory taste. But he quickly realized what he was doing was precisely what she said she din't wanted to do. He was giving her a hint of future doings, but that was it. As much as he wanted to continue he forced himself to take control and focus again on her pussy. He start to rub her clit fast, and soaking his fingers for his mext move.

"Ok, you might feel a little uncomfortable at first but is just part of it..."

"Okay..."

He pushed a finger inside her entrance slowly, then slide out, then inside again to get her to get used to the new sensation.

"Hah! Hah hah" she started panting.

"Hah...see...feels good?"

"Mhmm..."

"I need to hear you...Maka..."

"Feels good..."

"Mhm...yeah...I know..." He slid of his finger then add another one. Making the same motions, in and out rapidly.

"Ah!...hah...Grrmm"

"Mhmm, that's right..." He pumped faster.

"Ha, ha ,ha...Soul! S-ou~l!" It was like that became Soul's new favorite song. He just loved how she moan his name, it was sexy and addicting for him. He would do anything to make her moan his name all night! So he step forward his game and started to kiss her neck, liking her collarbone, and all with is eyes opened. Observing his job and the reaction of her panting face and body.

"Yes...Maka, do this..." He spread her legs wider, supporting her with his other hand, he grip at her legs and massaged them. Since she was spread wider he had more space to move his hand more freely and pump faster in to her. After a few seconds of doing that, he began to make scissor function with his fingers expanding her insides and making her feel amazed of his wild movements.

"Oh! Soul! Soul! Soul! F-faster!" She yelled.

"Come for me Maka...come for me now"

"Hah, hah, haah! Yes...I-I'm gonna come!" She moaned over and over again till she finally got all the pleasure build up and release all her tension in a loud final moan.

"S-So~ul! Aah!" She came at that point.

Then the place was filled with panting and sighs. Soul finally got Maka to come, and he loved it. For him, her orgasm was the payment of his great job, what he expected but not enough. He wishes to one day make her scream his name, wile at the same time he takes away her virginity once it for all.

"So...how was it, Maka? Did I drove your frustration away?"

"Ha...yeah!...that was...amazing Soul...I never though it would feel so good" she said making her way to his mouth, giving him a kiss of gratitude. "Nicely done...Soul"

He smirks, "hmm, yeah? Well you weren't pretty bad yourself"

"Hmm? What...did I-"

"That moaning of yours really turns me on" he saids wile he still smirks. "It was...by far the most amazing melody I've ever heard...and I should know. I'm a musician"

She blushes again and embarrassed. She couldn't help herself under those circumstances, if she kept herself quiet she would have exploded.

"Uh...ugh..."

"Haha, aren't you cute. I really look forward 'helping you out' once in a wile...after all. That's what partners do, right?" He kisses her neck.

"Mmm, ah,..yeah. Ok." She suddenly felt his tung sliding up and down her neck. Teasing her again. She finally understood something... 'oh...I really must of get him really horny cause of all that moaning...but, but...what do I do, I mean. Should I?' She said to herself. She wanted to repay him back from his earlier act, but she was still shy.

"Maka..."

"...You want to know what I think?...you have a little bit of 'tension' on you too huh?"

"Hmm?" He made his suspicions. Yet she found the strength to pull the blanket off a bit to take a look at how troublesome he was down there. "Y-you can touch it...ugh...if you want..." He blushed. It was her turn now.

She reached to his stomach, and slide up her hands feeling his solid body, and abs. She was now admiring his own hiding skin. She trace the scar up and down making him gasp and groan. She like this sound, it was...interesting. She now put a hand on the fabric of his sleeping pants, and felt his boner. She gasp at first to touch his partner in that certain way, but that din't stop her from wanting to explore more of him. She got to the waste band and slide her hand down, she stop at the point she felt a bit of hair...

"Uh..."

"Ugh, sorry...is not as hairy as you think...I just like it that way..."

"Um, is ok...I'm just nervous" he took her hand out of his pants, and help her himself. She lead her hand down again, passing through the waste band and guiding her to his member. She tremble a little bit when she felt his skin and a bit of wetness at the tip.

"Move slowly like this...ugh..." He moved her hand down his throbbing cock to the base, then back up telling her to make a slight fist. She mimic the motion on her own, doing as he said. He soon let go at her hand and let her do it by herself. As she continued jerking him he pull down his pants slowly, exposing hid dick to her so she could do a better job.

"Ahh...yeah like that..."

"Like this?..."

"Mmm, yeah...go a little bit faster..."

She pump him faster bringing her tump all the way to his head and back on the base, she notice he was already a little bit soaked from their earlier actions that went through the fabric, also there was a pinch of pre-come sliding off his cock. She paid attention to her movements, making sure that with every stroke he would feel a shock of ecstasy leaning up.

"Ah, ha, ahh, M-maka..." He moaned her name. She blushed to see how thrown off Soul was cause of the movements of her hand. But then she witness something unexpected. Soul gratuity manage to slide up her breast and started to massage them and play with her dimples. She gasp and froze from his touch, but reagin her sanity back as she looked down and realized what she was doing, from that point on, she began pumping faster. Just to observe her beloved scythe get consume with natural insanity made her gasp and want him even more. It din't took long to him to come, he yelp right before coming then let out a loud groan of pure satisfaction. Knowing that his partner was satisfy, she lean down and smile.

"You liked that?..."

"Maka..." He said in a deep, serious voice "That was the most coolest thing I've ever see you do" he smirk at her.

"..." She blushed then hide herself under the sheets.

"Hahaha, come on Maka, you can't get embarrassed by that!"

"S-Shut up! ...I know that..."

He pulled her to him and hold her on top of him. His mouth next to her ear.

"After all...we both wanted it. So is ok" he whisper. Making chills go down her spine, all the way up to her head.

"Hjm..." She said shyly.

"Huh!? Announce!?"

"About us. Were together now right? People don't just do this kind of stuff and stay as...friends. It's wrong and uncool. Your my girlfriend now Maka"

"...sorry. I din't mean to...is just...a little hard to me to process this right now...what we just did, what we became"

"Yeah. I get it...hope you haven't done anything you've want to regret..." He said sadly.

"NO, no. I don't regret anything Soul!...I've always wanted this...now I have it, sorry, I have you for my own!" She hugged him tighter.

"Yeah...And you are mine, and only mine"

"Let's go to sleep. Is really late"

"Agree"

That night, they still slept on their own beds. Non of them complained, they were just happy and trilled about what happen that night. They both slept happily.

At the next morning Soul wakes up with a nice sent that wake him up in a scratch. It was the sweet smell of blue berry pancakes, and eggs with bacon that woke him up. He sat down on the chair next to the counter observing his maister prepare a tasty breakfast, he couldn't help to notice the shorts she was wearing, the fabric was thin and you could see right through it. Of course he haves seen it before, but after last night. He wasn't gonna let it pass just like that.

"So what your making there? Smells great!" He startle her of surprise.

"Oh Soul you woke up! I'm making breakfast, your favorite. Bacon and eggs"

"How about those pancakes?..."

"Oh yeah, and the pancakes!"

"Can't wait!"

It was seven thirty, Maka received a call from her mother, she had a change of plans and told her to spent Christmas at her winter home right outside of town. She though they were gonna meet at the apartment, or even the hotel...but a winter house? She was quite surprised.

"Hey Soul..."

"Sheah?" He said with a mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Uh...momma called. She said she wanted us to come to her winter house to spent. Christmas...is outside of town, so getting there won't be much of a problem..."

"Maka, you can feel people's souls, I think getting lost is not even a problem to us"

"R-right...so? What you think?"

He swallowed another piece of bacon. "Maka, I told you. I have no problems on spending Christmas with your mother, so I couldn't care less of were is gonna be"

"I see...then I guess we better get packing, she said the sooner we get there the more time we get to spent with her. So I have no time to loose!"

"Yup. Let me finish eating"

She left to her room were she saw at a photo of her and Soul. She hold the photo and it was like a vision came to her, a memory of last nights scene. She blush, making herself wonder if she made a huge mistake. She doesn't want their friendship to end this way, she wants to keep those memories as well, the ones they've already have. But then her thinking changes as Soul snuck behind her and kissed her neck.

"Probably your thinking if what you did last night was a mistake..." Soul said burring his nose on her skin. "What we've have, what we did, it all follows the same line. And I'm more than sure that if you don't want to loose those memories you love so much, I suggest that we leave it that way...on less you want to cut the line"

"...Soul...I adore living every second with you. You always make me feel...loved and protected. And what we've had so far is great. I wouldn't like to be the one to end it, then again...I don't. I love you and that's what matters. For now on...we will start a new line"

"A new line?...and what will it be based on?" He smiled.

"Jiji on love of course!"

Soul lets go of her and walks to the door.

"Well then...let's get ready, we wouldn't like to let your mom waiting some more! Lets visit her early!"

"Huh...early?"

"What? Aren't you exited to tell your mom about your boyfriend?" He smirked. And left the room.

"B-boyfriend..." Maka look at the photo one last time. "Boyfriend...Soul 'Eater' Evans..." Smiles.

**Next chapter WILL be uploaded soon, but is still under development! So be patient with me! XD please comment I want to hear you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival Day

ANOTHER CHRISTMAS WITH MOMMA chapter 2

Arriving day

After Soul's briefly announcement of their official 'boyfriend and girlfriend' news, she sat down on her bed, looking at the window in her bedroom. Still analyzing everything Soul just said, she knew it was coming though, remembering that he is not the kind of guy that ignores a girl after such events, and by events she met by what happen yesterday. She knows that this is not his first relationship...there was this other girl Soul got his eyes on a long time ago, she was shorter than Maka, she was black haired and had glamorous gray eyes. She was amazingly beautiful, and NOT flat chested like her. She was on the EAT class with them at the first year on DWA but she was obligated to leave once her parents got a job promotion or something and had to move to another country, I think it was Paris. But even on that short period time Soul manage to get to know her 'friendlily' and stole her heart. Soul was reckless, he was concerned that if there was a possibility of her becoming his he would take it. Is all part of being the cool guy...in his words, he needed the perfect girl. Her name was Aura, a maister. But still din't have a partner, every partner she had were all girls and they end up breaking apart from each other, apparently cause of jealousy. But were did jealousy came from was her beauty, being shorter than most girls was nothing, it was her cuteness that had mountains of boys climbing up to her reach. But she wasn't interested in those boys...she notice someone that had a mysterious 'aura' upon him, it was dark but full with will. He was indeed interesting, the crystal red gem that he hold as eyes were by far more priceless than any jurally that her mother own. And as any treasure, she wanted to had her hands on it.

When they met it was all glares and stares, nothing but eye to eye contact. The tension of saying something was inevitable, but she remain silence. It was his husky yet still changing voice that startle her, he spoke something that made her blush. And that's when their connection began to take form. Cause it doesn't matter how bad and cool he looks, he always believed that communication was the best way to maintain a straight relationship. And the last thing I knew he was going out with her. Every day, all the time, it made me wonder if Soul had fallen in love with her. You could call it the first time I think of Soul and ME as something else...but since is all about communication I asked. Then surprising words came out, the ones that he dares not use again in the present; 'This love thing...is not real. Is all just a way of mankind thinking of getting rid of this loneliness that surrounds us' He though LOVE was the only way of getting rid of LONELINESS, is true, but that's not all LOVE does. He learned that the hard way on his short relationship with Aura. All the love he was giving her was filled with lust and disorientation, but never went too far. He knew it wasn't worth it. And it wasn't cause she was a pain, it was cause of her wavelength...he din't had a strong enough connection with her to make it to that point. So he drop the ball and confess his real interest, interest that she din't care of. Soul never saw her again, and ever since, all his attention went down to me, his maister and now new roommate; the only one that was brave enough to chose him as her weapon and had interest of understanding him for real.

"Oye Maka" he speaks.

Maka was almost asleep on the couch, with a pair of magazines on her lap and forehead. Soul pick out the magazine on her forehead reviling her sleepy eyes puffing out.

"Huh..."

Smiles "Huh, you felled asleep? 'Kawaii' The taxi will pick us up soon"

"Oh right!..."

"Yeah, din't you think would be better if your father drives us there?"

"Nah, momma said no dramas so I told poppa to stay home"

"Oh...right, so you have everything?"

"Nyah!"

A purple cat startle them, she came out of nowhere.

"Aww, you guys are going on a trip without me~!? How rude!? Nyah"

"Sorry Blair, but this is a family vacation with Maka's mother, and is only going to be us"

"Awww, Soul-kun that is sooo~ much fun! I wish I could come!"

"No. Stay here if you want but you can't come" Maka said.

"Well...what am I suppose to do all by my self!? Nyah"

"I don't care, whatever you normally do since your always doing stuff out of the apartment" Soul said.

"Naaah, don't need to be rude Soul-k-un! I'll guess I'll leave. Have fun of you trip!, Nyah"

"Thanks, bye Blair...OH! And no Blair Party Time okay!?" Said Maka pointing at the purple cat.

"Nyah, don't be silly I would ne-"

"That's exactly what you said last time Blair. So no tricks, if theirs something out of order here we WILL kick you out understand!?"

"Fine, fi~ne! Okay! Have fu-un!"

The taxi was outside, the waved the witch cat goodbye. It was 5:36am. They left early so they surprise Maka's mother, it was a two hour ride so they had plenty of time since that hour to get before she even open her eyes. Well...at least that was the plan. Otherwise it would look badly if they've force her mother to struggle through morning routine to just receive the visitors. So all they could do was hope for their plan to work, meanwhile it was still early and the sun barely illuminating the sky, it was a nice moment to nap.

"Soul..." Maka whisper.

"Hm? What is it babe?"

"...I'm tired. Is it ok if I lay by your side like this?" She ask grabbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Um, don't mention it. You know I don't mind"

Giggles "okay..." Closes her eyes.

The taxi driver couldn't help to look at the cute couple behind him. Twenty five minutes later the taxi driver looks for conversation with Soul.

"So. How long have you been together? If I may ask..."

"Huh?...oh, um not much...but we know each other since forever. She's actually my maister, I'm her weapon"

"Oh I see, and she seems to feel so comfortable with you"

"Yeah she is...I have save her life plenty of times, who wouldn't"

"Haha, nice. You have some guts kid. Is hard to find men like you around these days. Some might seem clever and though but their all wimps"

"Haha yeah, but what can I say. She is my technician I HAVE to protect her, is my duty as weapon and best friend"

"My granddaughter haves a weapon herself, but is hard to imagine a nicely build friendship like yours, comparing to hers with her weapon. But. I'm sure they'll work out"

"That's actually normal...We weren't THIS close before. Sometimes she pissed me off so badly that we wouldn't speech fir months! But is all part of growing up to get to know each other better"

Maka was still with her eyes close, but she was hearing the conversation.

"Nicely said boy. I wish for you both the best!"

"We appreciate it, thank you very much"

"Oh...seems that we woke her up!"

"Huh...Maka?"

She open her eyes slowly.

"Uh...hey..."

"Slept well?"

"Yeah...I guess. How much is left?"

"Hmm, I'll say about an hour. Theres not much traffic so you guys are lucky"

"Oh.." She said sleepily, wile rubbing her eyes. Soul look at her smiling.

"...Maka how are you feeling?"

"H-huh..."

"About today, you will see your mother, after so long you'll finally spent time with her"

"...oh, nervous...haha...I guess...I'm still a little...worried"

"About what? Your mother loves you Maka, no need to think otherwise"

"...well thanks, but I know that Soul. I met about telling her about us"

"Oh right...but, is not gonna be as difficult as telling your old man! He will explode when we tell him. Men I want to see his face!" Makes a huge smirk.

"Surly poppa knows already that I always like you, in a special way he couldn't understand so...is him accepting the facts that is gonna be hard for him"

"...i guess your right"

After an hour we finally arrive. It was a private property with security and everything. Soul help me out on getting my stuff out of the taxi, we stood there on the front door just observing the beautiful and expensive mansion. Soul's eyes pop out and drop his mouth on the ground, just for the impression.

"Ugh! Maka, I though we were the ones to make the surprise...din't know your mother was...rish"

"I've never seen this place before, momma must of buy it as another 'country property claim'. She does that on every country...but din't knew she build mansions there!"

"So...cool..."

"Maka?" A familiar mature voice came out of nowhere, she was standing behind them. A lady with a long dress, scarf, and groceries. Maka immediately turned to see her mother drop the groceries and run to her. They both hug. It was a beautiful moment.

"Momma!"

"My dear Maka...I miss you soooo much"

"Me too! I love you...momma!"

Wile Maka attached to the hug even more someone kept her mothers attention. The young snow white haired boy that came along with Maka.

"Well...what do we have here?"

"Huh!?" He said nervously.

"Soul 'Eater' Evans, nice to see you again!" She smiled.

"H-hi. Nice to see you too ma'am"

"Hmmm, what are you two doing here so early?"

"Well...we kind of wanted to surprise you...but you were awake" Maka said.

"Well yeah...I had to get some groceries to make you guys something for you two. So I left off early. But is ok! You DID surprise me alright!" Smiles.

"Good..." Maka said turning to Soul.

"Please! Come in, come in! Maka dear, I'm sure you must be impressed by the mansion! I buy one on every place I visit. I though it was time you knew that!

Once inside it was warm and cosy, but the luxury was incredible. Everything on that place was related to Death City somehow, she decorated every mansion depending on the cultures and the place characteristics. In this case, Death City.

"Wow...this place feels like the school..." He said looking around as they walk through the hallway up to the bedroom they would stay in.

"Yeah...is like a little shrine to the city"

"Haha aren't you two curious. Well then, here we are!"

She pointed at a wooden doorway, it was huge.

As they enter it was as big as a small house! And since it was on the second floor, it had a balcony and all, the bed was king size and had red sheets and curtains decorating it. It was awesome!

"No way..." Soul said.

"Momma...this room is hug-"

"Yup. I just had to pick up one of the best rooms in my mansion. This is room four of seven rooms, and I had it cleaned up just for you two!" She sang.

"Oh...ugh!...OH!? Momma...you said...t-two of us?"

"Yeah, you two are partners right? You've slept on the same bed manny time now have you?"

"Uh...yeah but still...isn't a little..."

"Sorry...what she's trying to say is that we'r actually a couple now...so...it might seem wrong to..."

"Nonsense! Is nothing bad at all! I used to sleep with my partner/boyfriend all the time! It all depends on how mature your gonna take it"

"...momma, that person was...Spirit wasn't it?"

"Yeah...buy that was way before you were born sweetie. Don't get wrong ideas!"

"R-right..." She sigh.

"But if is that much trouble for you tw-"

"Nah, is okay miss Alabarn. She's just nervous about how would you act about US"

"Hmm? Is that so Maka. Neh! You know that I don't mind, you've gone through so much together! And lived together so long, theres actually no other boy I would trust my little Maka to"

They both gasp.

"Uh...well thanks...is such an honor!" Soul smiled with a grin. His sharp teeth weren't new to her.

"Okay! Settle yourselves up! Make your selves at home, I'll make something to may take a wile. You may come down when you finish unpacking"

"Ok, momma..."

She left then closed the door.

"Your mother is so cool..."

"Hhm?..."

"But is kind of irresponsible from herself to left her only daughter to a demon like me just like that!" He looked at her with his red gems, and a grin.

"...very! But never mind that! At least we get to be together"

"Yeah..." Walks forth her. "Were...together now..." As he gets close she takes a few steps back, till her thighs hit the base of the master bed behind her.

"Hmm...uh...Soul..."

"Yeah?" He is now standing at front of her, his breath mixing with hers.

"...Please...d-don't..."

"What...not doing anything" smirks.

"Sure you are..." She said sarcastically. "...I don't think...is the best time...to..."

"To what Maka?" He puts his hands on her hips. "Isn't the best time for what?..." He kisses her neck.

"...ugh..." She gasp and let out a quiet moan. "Soul..." She was trying to sound innocent to see if the demon that was teasing her would had any mercy.

"...aww...but is ok. It won't take that long, I promise!" He was now acting like a little boy.

"...I don't...know Soul, what if we get caught?"

"Heh, that's the least you should worried, she din't see to care, she is clearly opening this door before us, and giving us permission!"

"Yeah...but still...we just got here"

"Still don't understand what's the problem here Maka..."

"..."

"After all..." He snuck his hand on her pants and rose her core with his fingers."is clearly that you want too, I can tell by the heat coming from you"

"...Ah..." She moan. "..."

Smirks "See"

"...only cause your teasing me, Soul"

"Hmm. Sure? I though you wanted...to play a bit..."

"..." She blushed, she did wanted to 'play' a bit but...they barely started things out, she din't knew how much they'd last before tearing their clothes off.

"...so you don't want to do this now?" He said hoping for a clear answer this time.

"...I...I do..." She whispered out. Enough to him to hear.

"You do?..." He whisper back to sink in to the same gesture than her.

"...I...want you...to play...with...me..." She said between gasps as Soul traced her neck once again.

Smirk "That's good," he licks her neck shooting shivers all the way up her spine to her neck. "cause I just can't wait to touch you" he whispers on her ear.

"...huh...Soul..."

He stops by her upper lip and sucks it, then gives her a full mouth kiss. It doesn't take long to her to let him invade her mouth with his tung. And as they kept playing with their tungs Soul manage to push Maka in to the bed slowly without braking their kiss. He was now sliding his fingers under her shirt, reaching for her breast. He undid the bra with his other hand as Maka arch her back so he would gain access to the back side of the bra. Once he undid her bra he took her shirt up to her neck, to see once he dispose of the underwear that kept her breast hidden. Even though Soul has felt her boobs once, back at their apartment that night, he never had the time to look at them completely, he admitted he was shy. But not now, he knew Maka was gonna try to cover herself on embarrassment cause of the brightness of the room, but he wasn't gonna let her do so. And like he expected she was doing it, she was covering herself from his eyes. But he pinned her hands down and stared at her eyes.

"Nop! No hidding. I want to see you Maka..."

"Is-is embarrassing Soul!...please..." She whined.

Without further interest on her whining, he made his way to her erected breast and lick the right dimple. Still embarrassed she turn her head sideways blushing even more from his actions. 'This may take a wile' Maka's moms words came to his head, applying it to the existent situation he repeat it. "This may take a wile..." But yet Maka din't surrender, he was now brought to the conclusion of using his tung to slide circles on her dimples to her her to give in. The real moaning starts, arousing his ears to that little song he just loved and got addicted to from their first affair. She just din't knew how much she was affecting him cause of her moaning, she could feel groans escaping his lips, groans that expressed how horny and anxious he was of getting her to stop whining. And so, she gave in.

"Agh...I give up..." She mumble.

"...am I really making you that uncomfortable?"

"N-no...I guess...not used to...never mind..."

"I do mind..." He takes off his shirt throwing it next to her bra on the bleached floor.

Maka gasp once she observed his marked muscles, even the scar look sexy on him. It actually made her think if regretting the incident was actually necessary, then again he could've died. She reached for his muscles and explored this mountain sight that have build over the years of hard work and ruff battles. "Soul..." She traced her fingers down his diagonal scar making him tremble. "...your scar...looks so good on you..."

Smirks "haha, is a nice piece of work isn't it, it actually makes me look even cooler" he smiles at his own pride.

"It does...does it still hurt?..."

"No. Is been a long time since that happen. So I practically tempt to forget that is actually there. Every time I don't look at a mirror of course!" He smiles. "It actually tickles if you touch it..."

"It does?..." She traces her fingers on his scar again, innocently waiting to him to giggle or laugh she only hears him lightly moan. He notice her confusion.

"Not that kind of tickle,"smirks. "but only if your the one touching it..." He leans to kiss her.

"Oh.." She saids through their kiss.

Now noticing they were messing around for enough time Soul made a move. He wouldn't like if her mother came in on the middle of their 'play time', so he just had to cut to the chase. He traced his hand on her pants and unbutton them. Maka protest of his sudden movement.

"Don't whine, your mother said only a wile so I just can't stick around any more conversation babe" he said.

"Fine..." She said comprehendingly.

He pull down her pants a bit and panty just so he could se her soaked pussy.

"Men...your wet...wish I've had time to..."

"W-what?"

"Hmm, never mind, hopefully you'll know soon enough. Just you wait..."

His words sounded like he was talking about actually fucking her soon, but in his mind he met fucking her, but with his tung. Simply the idea of tasting her juices drove him crazy. But accepting the main situation of time, he ignored his desires and focus on hers. He began flicking his fingers on her soaked clit to get her even more aroused. She moan in control of her volume but became harder on every movement Soul made with his skillful pianist fingers.

"Hah! Soul...I think...I'm coming!"

"Yes...come for me Maka..." He looked down at his fingers working her center, he couldn't help it to get hypnotize by her moans and the movement she made trying to thrust in to his fingers deeper inside her.

"Oh fuck..." He moan, as he notice how insane her maister was getting over his fingering.

"Ah! Soul...faster...n-deeper!"

'Men if this is her wile fingering cant imagine me fucking her...' He though. Pumping harder at her and deeper to please her. And not long from that, she reached her climax and moaned his name between panting. Her inner walls constricting around his fingers.

"Ahh..." She moaned. Noticing the drool on Soul's mouth, she laugh.

"...what?"

"Your drooling Soul" she cover her mouth wile pointing at *his mouth.

Laughs "Sorry, couldn't help it...you were so sexy..." He reply. Making his way to kiss her again but she stops him. "Huh?..."

"You think so?"

"Yup. You were really sexy!" He takes his still soaked fingers to his mouth and sucks them. "Yum...such sweet taste"

She din't expected him to suck them, she blushes at his lustful look that wanted more. She quickly realizes he got horny wile touching her and obviously he needed to get rid of his erection one way or another so she makes a move of her own.

"...you think is sweet?..."

"Hmm, yeah it is!" He groans.

She's now leaning him on the bed and looking down at his boner.

"...I wonder..."

"..."

"How you taste..." She said teasingly. Making Soul gasp at his partners words, words he never though he would her coming through her lips.

She rub her hand on his boner making him squeal, she undid his pants sliding them down along with his red boxers revealing his throbbing dick.

"M-maka..."

"...Soul, your so hard down here" she said wile gripping a fist around his dick. He was expecting her to jerk him like she did the last time but what surprise him was the sudden feeling of her tung licking the base of his dick up to the tip. He was most impressed.

"Agh, Maka!"

"What?" She said kissing the tip. "What is it Soul?" She was now stealing his lines.

"Tha-" he gets cut off by her lips wrapping around his cock and sucking it lightly. She takes as much as she could and began to move back and forth sucking and twirling her tung.

"Mmmm" she kept moaning through her bowjob to get him more aroused.

And if that wasn't enough she cup gently his balls a bit with one hand wile she jerk his dick with the other one, all at the same time she sucked. He was in heaven, he never expected this side from Maka; it was sexy, it was amusing, and it was dirty. She was indeed making a great job, in fact he wasn't gonna take long to come.

"Yes, haa...suck harder maka, let me feel you..." He thrust in to her mouth making her gag a bit but without making her stop. She gasp for air quickly then began sucking harder and faster. "Fuck! Maka!" He groaned. Finally exploding into her mouth his seed. Maka suck one last time to clean up his now softening dick. Her mouth still full of his seed wondering if she should swallow it. With no further excuse she DID swallow it making a satisfactory grin.

"Mmm, yummy!" She stoles another line from him.

"How does it taste?..."

"Hmm, well is a bit salty that I expected...but it was nice and yummy" she smiles.

"Oh...Fuck Maka! Where did you learn to do that!"

"Hmmm, I do my research" she smiles putting her bra back on and lowering her shirt.

"Good you did! That was amazing,"He pulls back his pants. "Best fucking blowjob ever!...even though...is my first one..."

"Huh? It is? I though...you..."

"Neh, I never went that far remember. I told you everything. Thank death I din't ...surely wasn't gonna be as good as yours!"

Blushes "Well don't make such a big deal about it...is embarrassing..."

"So cute! Of course I will" kisses her forehead. "And...I'l make it up to ya" he whispers.

"Ugh..." She understands what he met.

A voice is herd from down stairs.

"The food is ready! Come on down!" Maka's mother yelled nicely.

"Right on time! Lets go Maka! Can't wait I'm starving!" He puts his shirt back on.

"R-right!"

Hoping for her mother not to come to the bedroom to se they did absolutely no unpacking she hid the bags on the closet and went down stairs to eat whatever her mother made to eat. The kitchen was like part of some five star restaurant, and not to mention the main table.

"Oh sweetie I made some breakfast! Blue berry pancakes, eggs, coffee, sausage, omelets, you name it!"

"Oh...thanks momma, that's really kind but don't you think your overdoing it?"

"Nonsense! I wanted to make breakfast for you every morning you went to school! So don't you say that Alabarn!" She said pointing at her with a fork.

"Uh...sure, if you insist"

"Yo Miss. Alabarn I'll have some of those pancakes!"

"See, your partner doesn't seem to mind!"

"Yeah...but that's Soul your talking about, he's always in the need of eating something up" she looks at him he makes a weird expression.

"Yup. You know me, always want to have a bite of anything that would bring up my appetite!" He licks his lips looking at Maka. She, understanding his sudden intentions, blushes. Makas Mother was facing the other way though.

"Just...eat you pancakes Soul!" She saids wile she takes a bite of hers.

Breakfast was kind of awkward it was a deep silence, only chomping and swallowing were the only sounds. Only until Maka's mother spoke.

"Well! So tell me Maka, Soul; what are your future plans!"

"Uhm..." Maka makes a thinking face

"Surly you must've plan something out. Are you continuing your maister's duty? Are you still gonna work with lord Death together?"

"Well...I'm thinking on working with Shinigami for now...but only if Soul is my weapon of course! I don't think anyone else haves the perfect waveleaight that Soul and I have, not even in a thousand years!"

"Yeah, Maka and I have been through so much together, I think assigning us to different maisters or weapons won't be the smartest thing to do...things would't just work out" Soul straight things out.

"I see," smiles "you too are such a great team! I'm very proud of you Maka..."

"Momma..."

"Not only have you make incredible records and have learn techniques that most maisters at your age aren't aware of, you've make a great relationship with your weapon! And became the closets friends!"

They both smile at each other. Soul scratches the back of his head wile smiling.

"Aww...is nothing really..."

"Soul 'Eater' Evans, your a nice boy, I'm very happy your my daughters weapon. I wish you always keep an eye on my sweet girl! Better on! I'd be happy to welcome you at the Alabarn family!"

"Haha, thanks...I'm actually happy to be her partner, she's a great girl miss, and since she've save my butt allot of times being next to her for the rest of my life is a small prize to pay for all of her hard work!"

"Soul..."

Makes a faded grin "I...love her..."

Makas eyes glow lightly, she din't knew Soul would say that, just like that, at front of her mother. She was amazed by his bravery, on this specific moment. Her mother was surprised as well, even a small tear was going down her eyes. For a first impression of a boyfriend, he rocked it.

After that, they both help cleaning the mess and went outside, the sky looked a little gray but it was still as 'pretty as always' as her mother said. The house have a beautiful garden just behind the building. All kinds of flowers were there leaving an blazing aroma of hundreds of exotic smells and relaxing air. And the variety of colors were endless. It was a small rainbow paradise, even Soul fell in love from its cute ness. There was even a lake, there were two boats and a small shed near the docks, probably kept as storage. It was the perfect vacation home...unfortunately the cool air made them all want to went back inside. They almost forgot it was a Christmas Vacation. It was all about indoors...

Miss Alabarn couldn't help it to give them a small tour around the house. She show them a room, that a certain person would spent all eternity on, a library. Filled with thousands of: novels, dictionaries, encyclopedias, documents, and some other old books. Maka was impressed and made a gasping face, looking around and sideways.

"Uh, please tell me your not thinking on spending the rest of the Christmas locked up in here huh bookworm?"

"Huh? As iff...it is impressive...really look forward reading some of them...someday"

"Don't worry, you just tell me what book are you interested and I'll give it to you. You can return it when your done with it!"

"Really?...sweet!"

"Isn't like a GYM or something?"

"Soul! This is not a hotel-"

"Actually! There is one!"

"Uh...there is?"

"Well yeah! Here is were I used to practice and train! There is certainly a GYM!"

"Ah sweet!" Soul said.

"This are really nice features but...we came to spent time with you momma...I know your always busy and...you barely have time to relax. So I want to spent all the time I can with you..."she saids shyly.

"Awww, I know you guys came for that! So what if we went somewhere fun! How about...ice-skating!"

"Sounds awesome. You know a place?" Soul saids.

"Yes, is not far from here. But I'm afraid...they don't open till tomorrow..."

"Oh..."

"Sorry, but today i have something to take care of...make yourselves at home! I'll be back right before dinner! Promise" she hugs Maka. "I won't take long..." She murmurs on her ear.

"Is ok...momma. I understand"

"Well! See you two latter!" She leaves.

"What now?..."

"I guess...wait to her to come back?"

"Hmmm, i'm gonna try out the GYM...what are you gonna do?"

"Maybe...read some book..."

"...Maka, you sound gloomy. You know-"

"Yes I do...she is a busy woman, I respect that...after all. I did always wanted to be like her or better..." She snap out of her gloominess. "Okay then! See you in a wile.

"Ok..."

**Sorry I took so long! (_o") i was...busy. Next chapter SOON XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Like always I had some difficulties on TIME so...I did what I could to continue the story, is not all of it! There are some MAJOR scenes that are missing, pretty much you guys had figure it out by now! So here's a continuing part to my story. Have fun be imaginative, cause I struggle myself making sure to interpreted everything so both male and female audience get's to blend in the scenes ok. WARNING: lots of rated M CONTENT duh XD **

**PS: "I typically speak spanish so...my writing is supper simple and maybe most of the words aren't well spelled or organized. So keeping that on mind, I don't want to hear any comments about THAT! Please I beg you XD write a review about ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'm more than happy to accept any critics from the story! And of course if you loved it" **

.

.

.

Maka knew this was gonna happen. Her mother is always busy, and yet she is used to it. She was now returning to do what she normally do, read books. Hoping that one of them would take all of this out if her head. She set her eyes on a old novel, it was a tragic love story about a maister and weapon who were forbidden to love each other. The technician was a black haired girl wile the weapon was a young boy. The story set foot on some kingdom, were weapons and technicians work together but in a different way...weapons were slaves, destined to served their masiters no matter their own wishes. Everyone had their own personal slave, everyone except a young girl who was daughter of a evil king. She wanted one...but knew the way of her fathers politics were wrong, she think that weapons were humans and needed the same things as maisters: food, water, freedom, and love... But the law strictly say that was forbidden to mix with the 'black bloods'. It was known as a abomination. But at some point of the story she meet this BOY who was a weapon, but without any maister. Apparently he killed him and wondered the streets as an outcast. She helps him with supplies and shelter. They became good friends, she even used him as her own weapon to fight grunts that wondered the alleys as well. Their wavelength was better than anyone on the kingdom, and in fact they felled in love. Knowing the laws of her father she secretly dated the boy without caring about the consequences and pursues. She was willing to surpass them all, just to live the rest of her life with her demon lover. This is an old book. The law is different now, Death decided to give all weapons what they truly deserve as loyal protectors and servants. Maka close the book, streached and went to the bedroom.

She felled on the bed drowsy for all that reading. She was getting asleep when she herd the door open.

"Maka, are you sleeping?"

"Hmmm?" She said barely opening her eyes.

"Haha, you've must of been reading some sort of encyclopedia huh? I'm tired too, the GYM is awesome you should try it!"

"Sure...maybe some other time..." She turns and stops to stare at her weapon's marked, sweaty body. She was certainly loving how it look.

"Helo!? Earth to Maka?"

"Huh!?"

"Hahah, men you nearly drooled, what? Is not like you've never seen my body before"

"Uh...I have! But..."

"What? Not after working out?"

"Mmm, yeah...kind of"

"Aren't you cute! Gonna shower, don't know if you notice but I also stink! Hopefully your mother haves some expensive premium soap!" He jokes.

"Probably..."

Soul walks in the bathroom and finds a king size bathtub, he quickly notice the mood smell of vanilla and chocolate, must of been some aromatic candles or something.

"Wow!" He saids inside the bathroom "Look at the size of that bathtub! Is...HUGE!"

"Hmmm?" She walks inside the bathroom to find what a big deal it was. Her mouth drop on the fool. "Wow...now that's just unnecessary! Is almost as big as a pool to swim on!"

"I know right!..." He thinks a little "Men can't wait to try it out!"

"Go ahead, is mommas treat"

"I don't know...It actually would feel lonely in here..." Smirks.

"Uh, uh, no way Soul!"

"Come on! At least help me get my back!, is better if someone else helps!"

Growls "...I don't think is a good idea..."

"Why not? Your just gonna help me out is all. Promise!"

Sighs"uh...sure whatever..."

"...on less you want something else-" he add.

"Shut up Soul! before I Maka chop you with the novel I was reading!"

"Kay, okay! Sheesh" just give me a minute"

"Mhm..." Walks out.

After three minutes Maka comes in with a white towel covering her.

"I'm coming...in Soul..." She shyly said. Soul was already inside the tub, the steam was foggy so she barely could see him through the water. Soul was laying on a side of the tub with a towel on his eyes, he sure look relax. She immediately used the chance to get in before he could even look, despite of the danger she was once inside the tub.

"Men this is heaven!..."

"Y-yeah...it is" she closes her eyes too.

"Hey Maka..." She jump from impression.

"W-what?"

"Is about your mom...is she really working during her vacation?..."

"She is..."

"...that sucks...no offense but what kind of life is that?...I mean, she barely had time to see you grow up. And now she finally haves a second vacation to enjoy with you and she works anyways..." And there he was waiting for a Maka chop that never came. What he said it was kind of true, she notice how stressful her mothers life was.

"Is true you know...BUT! That is her life, who am I to hate someone who haves work as hard as I to get where she is and receive nothing but pain from her daughter. Is just not fair..."

"Hmm, true that..." He reaches to a soap. "Now then! Get my back?"

She smiles weekly "I always have your back Soul"

"Haha, yeah you do..."

She begins massaging his back with some of the premium soap, feeling every detail of his muscular back. She goes up and down his spine pressing her thumbs to get him tense free. She also makes a little pressure on his shoulders earning a satisfactory moan from him.

"That feels good Maka, a little to the left"

She does so, getting rid of every nut that lays witting him. And he appreciates her work getting rid of his tension.

"Is this better?"

"Mhm...I always admire your touch...Damn it Maka! I swear you have the touch of a goddess!"

"Oh come on!" Giggles "your overreacting!"

"Nah, pretty sure you are!...aahh..."

"Can't say I'm not struggling, you have allot of tension back here, glad I'm helping" smiles, continues to massage him.

"Aaaahhh...okay, okay. That's enough...let me get yours"

"Ugh!...huh?"

"Yeah, turn around let me get yours" she obeys wondering about when did Soul became so dominate around her. He puts some special cream on his hands and kneels to get her back...he stops to stare at her slim body. One he just realized he din't have time to see.

"Soul?..."

"Oh, sorry..." He gently puts both hands on her shoulders making circles with his thumbs. She gasps, she is now experiencing his touch all the way down her spine and back up slowly sending nice shots of satisfactory feeling on her entire body. Soul just stays quiet, enjoin the texture of the silky smood skin.

"Soul..." She moans.

"Hmm?" He leans to her ear. "What is it...Does this feel good?"

"Yes...it does. Um..."

"Y-yes?"

"..."

"Want me to keep going?"

"Yes please..."

He massages her shoulders then runs his hands all the way to her hips. She squeal. He slip his hands on her belly and back on her hips, his massaging was now moving to another place. He was all over her hips, and she notice his breathing have changed. She couldn't help it to moan as he made his way up her tits, and resume playing with them.

"S-s-Soul..."

"Maka...please turn around, turn around so I can continue massaging you..." He said between moans.

She refuse at first, but began turning slowly, with her eyes looking anywhere but him. He smiled at her innocence.

"Maka...why are you avoiding me?"

"Is embarrasing..."

"Hmmm, but you've seen me like this before"

"Yes...but we weren't actually naked!" She looks at his eyes, just to find him making a quick smile.

"Hi" he smirks.

She blushes in to her partners cute gesture "...hi..."

"Your beautiful you know that right?"

"...not everyone says that about me..."

"Yeah? Well...their a bunch of morons, I have the most beautiful girlfriend ever!" He leans to land his hands on her belly. "And she is mine only!" He slides up to massage her breast. He takes some more of that lotion thing and returns to her small globes. She let her hands rest on her forehead, at the same time she hides her pink cheeks from him.

"Ah...Soul..."

"Your mine Maka..." Leans over to her open neck and kisses her there. "Mine" he repeated slowly sneaking a hand under her thighs and massaging the lips of her pussy carful not to touch her clit to get her on despair.

"No! Soul!...hah..." She moan. "Not there!..."

He presses a finger on her clit and flicks it up and down with his digit. Soul begins to pant along with her despair. And tags along with her sensation. He only wishes to make her moan stronger.

"Tell me Maka...is this MINE too?"

"Uh..ahh, hah..." She moan uncontrollably when he slid two fingers inside of her.

"Is your pussy mine?" His look fades away, he now haves a eyes filled with lust and desire.

"Mmmm, y-yes..."

"Yes?..."

"Mmm, is...yours..."

"Ah...really?" He fingers her faster under the warm water. He bites her gently on her neck. She looks down to see his erection underneath. It's like is trying to reach for air. And by just looking at it Makas moans began to come out heavily.

"Soul...ahh" she runs her fingers gently on his chest. Soul stops and looks at her right in the eyes.

"...what?"

She doesn't answer, she only looks at his muscles and lowers her hand.

"...I-I forgot...a spot..."

"Hmm?"

She reaches his dick.

"...here...I forgot to massage you here..."

"Uh...!" He looks down at her hand. "Well...uh..."

"Don't say anything, on less you don't wan-"

"MAKA!," she jumps from impression "I told you...I go along for what ever you want...that is my desire..."

"Oh...right..."

"I-I um, I mean...you may continue..." He suddenly looses his sanity noticing the situation. His red blooded gems mix with lust and desire. He is now kneeling at front of her, his thighs high enough to expose his now hardening dick. Soul *did wanted to make Maka moan some more...but if the girl was that impatient then...who the hell is he to complain. But surly after she finishes *him off, she's a goner. Soul looks down at her.

"Maka, remember...I-I go along with what you want..."

"Uh...I-know...S..." She din't even finished the sentence when she was leaning between his thighs and holding him close with one hand wile the other gently hold his balls. She then began to land kisses on his stomach then down to the base of his member. (Soul...shave? When?) Her hand left the thighs as she made a fist on his dick and started to pump him slow at first but picking up speed as his groans started to sound impatient.

"Is...is this ok, Soul?" She looks up at him only to find him lost in the infinite universe she've send him. "Does it feel even better if I do this?" She switch pumping to twisting AND pumping him at the same time it was feeling awesome for Soul, he always knew Maka had a gift of talented hands, with the way she fight and all. It was almost heaven for him. "Mmmm," she starts to moan silently, just to drive him crazy on purpose. "like that? You like it...do you-like it...aah!" Maka almost forgot she was rising her hips out of the water, also, din't notice Soul reaching for her womanhood. Soul was completly thrown off. "Haa, Soul!"

"Ugh...ha, Maka...Please...L-L-" he struggles on finishing his sentience.

"Yes Soul...?"

"Uh...please...lick...lick it"

"I-Ugh...Aahh!" He slids in a finger.

"Please...I want to feel your warmth...I need it...so...please lick it"

"Hmmm, you want me to suck it again?" She said playfully. Dammit! When did she became so...erotic?

"Y-yes...please Maka..."

"Okay..."

"...cool" he takes her long blond hair and moves it to aside so he can see her face.

She saids nothing, and kisses his dick lightly, then she takes the tip in first and then she licks it. Following by a small thrust from Soul, who was loosing it!

"Sorry...I just..."

"Mm, ha, don't worry, is nothing really..." She resume taking as much as she could completely in her mouth sucking and twisting her tung. Soul look down at her wet body, long blonde hair, crazing to do MORE to her. In fact, he wanted to make HER feel satisfaction over HE'S doings. And to complete his need of discovering new things about her, she slides a hand under her body and reach to touch herself. She began fingering herself! At front of him, wile she still was blowing him. Soul drool, big time!

"Oh-ho men...Maka...that...that-is soo..." He saids between groans.

"Mmm, hmm!" She moan knowing she was making him feel great.

"Agh...ah...suck harder! Faster Maka, Dammit!" She did so, and yet fingering herself faster.

"Mm, gmmm...!"

He was done, he was at the bare edge, but...as much as he wanted to let her finish him, he disconnected himself from her mouth and lean her to one corner of the tub. He was taking care of the rest, jerking fast and firm. She was a little confuse, but never stop masturbating, she couldn't stop! It was unbearable, she wanted to come and she din't care of Soul would help her or not.

"Hah, hah, hah, Soul!, oooh, Soul!"

"I'm gonna come! Agh!, I'm gonna come on your chest!"

"Hah! Come on me Soul...what are you waiting for!?"

That final phrase was more than enough to make him spill his seed all over her chest. His seed slipping down at the length of her body, till it touch water. The moans were over, there were only gasps and panting on the bathroom. She must of cum at the same time as him. Soul crashed beside her, both lay there for several minutes. It was very far from aquward, specially for Maka, they both masturbated at front of each other, and she din't gradually complained or commented. Soul on the other hand, could'n stay shut, and had to say something from what he just experience.

"Dam...I would've help you out if I wasn't so hypnotized by your movements. Very sexy."

"I...din't needed your help..."

"Ugh?...oh really?"

"Mhm, I WANTED to do it by my own, and also...I wanted to hear your reaction to it..."

"Well...guess I'm your newest fan! Sure would like to see some of THAT some other time..." Smirks.

"...whatever..." Giggles.

"Now then...let's clean up and head outside, ok"

"Ok..."

"Um...let me help you with that...I came too much..." He leans forth her. She thinks he's gonna start another affair with her, 'oh my sweet horny scythe...when will you sto-' her though ended right there. To only find Soul reaching to the towel, soaked it, and clean the cum out of her breasts.

"Uh...Soul...?"

"You know...they say, not sure is true though, that cum is great for the skin...it cleans it, and 'eats' all the dead skin"

"Huh...you make research too?

"Guess so..."

They din't took much to clean up, get dressed and head outside to the garden. It was a nice day, and to think they were taking forever to come outside. They follow the path to a small lake, Soul took some rocks and throw them into the lake wile Maka look at the tall pine trees and wonder around the small forest her beloved mother had in her backyard.

"Oye Maka!"

"Huh? What?"

"Don't go too far..."

"Is not like is a real forest, you can actually see the end of it, see! There's the fence!" She pointed to a large fence.

"Oh...but still, they are...snakes and bugs..."

"Soul 'Eater' Evans, I swear, when did you became so obsessive over me?"

"I think you know the answer to that Maka..." He throw another rock.

She saids nothing and continue her little stroke through the small forest. But ignoring her partner she ran into a snake, it was small and thin. Pretty sure was harmless, still she ran away from it.

"Aaah!"

"Maka!" She ran beside him.

"I-I saw a...snake..."

"Should I kill it? It could be Medusa!" He joked.

"As if! Is mas...small, pretty sure was harmless. I just got surprised...that's all."

"Hm, you seriously got 'surprised' by a little snake but not at those kishem eggs whe used to hunt down?"

"Oh! So what! A snake can still scare me!"

"Haha, fine! Whatever...so. Where should we go next?"

"Um..."

"Please don't say the library...please!"

"I wasn't- Oh never mind! Etho...how about..."

"Let's just...keep walking. Ok?" He smiled.

.

.

.

**!uI'll try to update this story every friday till is over!**


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve Dinner

It was 10:55pm and Maka's mother wasn't home yet... 'She said she was gonna come back before dinner...where is she?' She thought by herself. Soul and her made turkey for dinner with veggies and some cake, Soul already ate part of the turkey. It was getting cold and she let him have a bite. She most certainly din't wanted to all the food to go to waste. Walking back and forth from the kitchen to the front door, her light green dress flew side to side with her movements, Soul looked at her.

"M-Maka...?"

"What!? Still hungry!?...go ahead and have another bite...just not too much ok!"

"No! That's not it Maka! You haven't eat till morning!"

"So!?" She shrug her shoulders and shout "Not eating till momma arrives!"

"Baka! Your looking pale, you're already slim and I can hear your stomach from here, just eat already! Surely your mom will arrive anytime now"

She struggle a bit letting Soul shout even louder through her words. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she look down at her feet. She was angry...but not at her partner. He was just being old typical Soul, worrying about her. And yet she stood there, looking down avoiding any contact with his eyes.

"But...I...I can't," She kneel. "this was suppose to be OUR Christmas Eve dinner...I can't eat without...mom...momma!" She began crying.

He sigh and walk forth his suffering girlfriend. He lean down and pep at her long blonde hair, stroking it gently and saying everything was gonna be ok. She was holding him tight by his neck pulling him down to her face. He hiss as he jolted backwards from the bump from his maister's forehead. But he stood up calmly anyway, stroking his forehead and with another hand stretching it so her maister can lift herself up.

"C-mon...get up..." She hold his hand and stood up, tears still coming out. He swipe a few off using his thumb and smiling at her. "There, there...I got you..."

He doesn't hold back doesn't he? He is just too nice to ignore her. She is tankful for having such a wonderful boyfriend, and she is even MORE tankful for that boyfriend to be Soul. Is just impossible to imagine someone else swiping her tears off the way Soul did, is just like talking about a person that doesn't even exist. Soul is Soul, nobody can change that. Not even her, as much as she makes herself the strong one, she's just NOT. And he can read her like a book. He knows what she needs, and what she needs is someone to let herself crash on. She needs her partner now more than ever!

"...please...lets sit and eat...you know I won't rest in till you've eaten..." He said softly on the core of her ear. She agreed.

They sit and eat the almost cold turkey, they clean up, and change, and shower and went to sleep. And on those few minutes Maka couldn't stop thinking about how would she react when she had to face her mother at the next morning...if she really ever made it back home. She was REALLY getting tensed up again. At this point, they were there, on their bed. Soul still look worried, and couldn't smile anymore. 'Maka...please...stop crying...' He though by himself. She was crying on his bare chest,what could he say to cheer her up?, he could only stay still and accompanied her on her most saddest night ever. It only last twenty minutes when a few hiccups came out of her silently as her crying was calming down. He then swipe her tears away again and kiss her forehead.

"Maka...you could cry all night long...and we both know this won't do any difference..." He tried to sound concerned of the situation, then again he was. "...calm down babe, is sad..."

"I'm-m-m-I'm sorry..." She said softly between hiccups never loosing grip on his chest. Her eyes suddenly met his and only stare at her now smiling partner. "Soul..."

"Is ok babe...is ok" repeated then continue to stroke her cheeks. She separated from him to clean her face and relax. Looking at the sealing she spoke.

"Your right...this IS sad...but it could be worst," he frowned at her not quite sure of what else can possibly make this night any worst that it already is for her. She turn and face him "I could be all alone..." She smile softly.

"Yeah...guess it could be worst. For me, if I din't came, I would be probably sitting alone back at our apartment doing absolutely nothing and probably wouldn't have eat something as good as that turkey we made..." She laugh and resume stroking his snow white hair. "Hehe, yup! It was delicious!" He said.

"Hahaha, well it was cause you help...otherwise I would've get the recipe done!"

"Oh c-mon babe! You know all the credit goes for you!" He tried to tickle her belly, she giggle and push away from him to avoid the tickling.

*Laughs "Aah! No, Soul stop! That tickles!" He din't stop, he finally got her to sheer up and that was a win. He tickle her n'till he was on top of her pinning her down and nuzzling her cheeks to make her giggle even more. He loves it when she gets all pink and cute. He let butterfly kisses around her neck sliding up her jaw and ending on her mouth. Only to her to deepen the kiss with nibbling and a little bit of bitting. He ask for permission to enter her mouth licking her bottom lip. She opens her mouth lightly in to an 'o' and Soul traces his tongue following the form of her mouth and out to lick the saltiness of her still wet face from all that crying. She din't mind, in fact it was kind of sexy. His tongue was now at the edge of her ear and then the wet slippery muscle change in to a sharp and hard teeth, and the licking change into nibbling. She let out a silent moan. Enough to him to realize the effect he was doing at her. Realizing that, he began whispering in her ear:

"Maka...I love you," he begins to let his body fall lightly on hers, then he starts hovering back and forth REALLY slowly on top of her. Shivers came down her spine and remind her the tickling session was by far over, this was taking another course, and she loved it. "This is how I like you Maka. Smiling, giggling...not crying. I want to make you feel better. Will you let me?"

"Umm, yes...please, I need to take this out of my mind...please Soul...make the memory fade away into something...else" she replied shyly.

"Mm, I will..." He stop hovering and sat up, he took off his shirt and threw it on the corner of the bed. He let her touch his body as much as she wanted, she traced the scar, slide her hands up his chest and down to his abbs, she was totally worshipping him. Her touch was definitely affecting him as well. But tonight is not about HIM is about HER. So he pin her down once again earning a whine from her, so he wisper: "sorry...but tonight is all about you..."

"Hmm? Then let me feel you Soul...why wont you let me feel you?" She was referring to the touch of his body, but he force a 'planed misunderstanding' just to make it to his next move.

"You will...shortly you will Maka..." Just the sound of her name made her moan, it was unbearable. "You know..." He lick his lips "I think I'm still hungry..."

"B-but you ate already, and the cake too?"

"Well yeah...unfortunately that cake wasn't enough of a dessert, for me of course"

"But...?"

"Hmm, sure am hungry" he groaned out licking her throat. At this point she definitely knew he wasn't referring to ACTUAL food.

"Oh..." So she said that. "W-what do you want for dessert darling?" She said shyly.

"Hmm, I'm thinking...a bowl full of YOU" he kiss her passionately luring his hand up her thigh, and placing the other under her tank top to stroke her belly.

"Mmmh!" she mewled.

He resume grasping her breast and positioned his hand on the heat of her sex. After their sexual encounters she was definitely comfortable by wearing only underwear on her lower regions. So it was easier for him to get to her that way. He moved aside her wet folds and reach her slit. She was letting him take over her body completely, you could say her only option was to surrender to a war that never happen, or was never met to be win at this rate.

So continuing to pick up his paste he flick her clit rapidly wile he tempt to remover her tank top, she slide it off herself and just after she dispose it, his mouth was on her left breast and the other hand massaging her right one, never ignoring her pussy he continued the flicking.

"Ha-S-s-Soul!"

He said nothing.

"Soul!, ahh!"

He still din't respond or dirty talk her, and if he was gonna talk he would probably blab about "Is un-polite to talk with your mouth full!" Or something like that. Instead he disconnected from her left breast and change to the other, he suck, bite, swirl his tongue too. Then...he felt it, she came. And he din't even finger her technically just flick. It was just a matter of knowing what buttons to push, and boy did he knew how to push hers.

"Ahhh..." She panted out. He wasn't done with her yet. He haven't finish his dessert. "Are...are you done love?" She manage to open one eye to stare at him. He was showing off his devious grin.

"Are you kidding? I'm still half way from finishing!" Her little demon said.

"Hmm...really!?...you haven't...finish?" She said shyly again. The poor girl din't have an idea of what else did her beloved have planed for tonight. She even found it kind of scary at the time excited! "Then...in that case...please...continue..?"

"Okay...but we'll have to get rid of these first," he reach down and pull off her panties, she was now bare naked at front of him, on this big cosy red bed, blushing and yet hoping to feel him more. "Better"

"Uh..." She remain silent and turn her face away from him.

"Maka...your too cute to eat"

She giggle then turn and face him again "so you're not gonna eat me?"

"As iff!, I'm still gonna devour you!," he lean down to her face and whisper: "Every-Piece-of-YOU..." Without breaking eye contact, Maka felt his fingers sliding on her clit again, but the surprise froze her, who knew how distracting one could get on the middle of this 'acts' , as she describe them on her head.

"Nniah!" Almost sounded like Blair, sending a few unpleasant shivers down Soul's spine, but in this case...he let them pass. How could he compare Blairs fake erotic mewls with Maka's REAL moans!? Ignoring that one though he trace down her belly all the way down with his tongue, through her breasts, through her belly button, through even down from that!. He stop right there, look up at her.

"Mmm, you smell so nice down here Ma-ka," he look at her eyes beautiful glance. He could almost feel her excitement burning her insides. He was taking too long, WAY TOO LONG, his face was only inches away from her pussy, she could easily rise her hips to force him to continue, OR NOT. Part of her was willing to let him continue his little torture.

"Please..."

"Please?" He spread her legs wider.

"Yes Soul! Please..."

"Yes?" He spread her entrance wider.

"Soul!...Ah!"

He lick his lips and gave her an open mouth kiss on her pussy, she shout his name out! Men it felt good! He was now kissing her other lips! She felt like she was flying, completely out of this world. And his tongue! 'Soo good' she though. But spoke it out loud.

"Aah, soo good!"

"Mm, you like this!? Huh?" He flick her clit with his tongue then suck it.

'There is no doubt! He IS Soul 'EATER' Evans!' She tough. He spread her wider with his thumbs and slide in all he could of his tongue inside her.

"Aaahh, hah, agh! "

she started twisting and arching her back, she was going mad! She just loved this new way of pleasure. Hell, she was all over it! She just wanted to come, come on his face! But she restrain herself a bit more to make it last longer.

"So sweet, soo good!"

"Please! MORE!"

"More what!?" He push in two fingers and began to pump along with his sucks.

"Aah! Eat me!...eat me more!" She shouted.

He pump in faster, suck faster, lick, twist, twirl, deep into her. Her walls starting to constrict, he knew what this mean, she was close! Close from coming on his mouth just like he always dream of. The taste of her juices was sweet for Soul, he really met that!. And with 'this' made him have a sweet tooth for 'her'. Her orgasm hit her, HARD, aching her back, twisting and shouting his name. Soul swore he felt a bit of cum coming out of him too. It was just too intense for his eyes, ears...and mouth.

"Mmm, all done! That was...tasty!" He stare at her panting and sweating.

"Mhm!" She assure him SHE loved it as well. Making Soul smile at his work and liking his lips.

"Glad...you liked it too..." He said trembling. She look at him, and found a tent on his boxers.

"Um...are you-?"

"Yup...I think it's gonna explode! dammit!" He took off his sleeping pants. Revealing his supper hard cock.

"Let me help you with that..." She jerk him rapidly and kiss his belly. Actually...din't matter how she would do it...it was gonna explode HARD and fast! One came out, two came out, THREE! He was done, he never came that much on his fucking life. He was 'drained dry' exaggerating.

"Agh!...thanks..." He crashed down by her side. Men they made a mess, the folds were all wet and stained with cum everywhere. They had no energy left, if they were gonna clean up it would be 'after' they were fully charge again.

"Soul..."

"Hmm?"

"That was amazing...hope that was enough to satisfy your animalistic hunger" she laugh. He only smile.

"Yeah it was!...I'm full now...but is not like I'm not gonna get hungry anymore"

"Yeah?...I hope," she look at sealing again. "I really look forward to it..."

"Haha...yeah..." He said facing the- um...he was facing his pillows. "Aren'tyougonnacleanup?" He said between the fluffy pillows.

"Eh?"

He sat up "Uh...I said 'aren't you gonna clean up?...we made quite a mess..."

"Mmm...I think is ok, but if you feel uncomfortable with the sheets we can always change them"

"...Ah...I don't mind...too lazy right now...hehe" he snuggle her.

"Hm? Whatever then...want to go to sleep?...I'm tired...uh..."

'NO, don't get gloomy again!' He fought the urgency to snuggle her tighter and closer to avoid sad words to pop out again. But maybe what she needed was words. He snuggle her anyways.

"What the!? So-u~l give me sone space will ya! Your crushing-me!" She tried to make some space between them. She is not avoiding contact with him...but I think she deserves at least to breath. He release her and said a soft 'sorry' then kisses her forehead and went to sleep. Maka said goodnight and kiss him as well, they both felled asleep instantly. Tomorrow is gonna be a long freaking day...

**Thanks for reading! ^.^ hope you like this piece of cake I made ;) anyways, already started next chapter, and I'm also working on the las chapter SO! Till then, please review and let me know how I did! Sorry...is a little short than the first three but...you know XD don't really have excuses, OK THEN! Promise I'll finish next chapter: chapter 5 ! Is actually almost done! Like...two more to go! **


	5. Chapter 5

Even after their most intimate affairs Soul decided that was enough messing around and wanted to show his beloved that he's not just her 'horny little scythe'. She needed to know, to hear, to feel his love for real. But is not like what they've done so far haven't mean anything...is that 'he' thinks he should have more 'class' about his intimate relationship with her. To really make her feel more alive, more precious, more...woman-likely...and make her his. This vacation haven't been as great as she expected...her mother constantly excuse herself out of her 'vacation time with daughter' and go to work. She was mostly disappointed...but as always...Soul was there cleaning her tears off, making her smile. She needed him. She needed to see how BIG his love for her was, he did so much already...look out for her at DWMA, even though she din't needed help, agreed to help around the apartment since they practically live with each other for so long, support her weak and strong feelings, chair secrets and make promises, mutual trust!, he even risk his life for her SOO manny times already. And yet...she knew he had more to offer, or show off. She also knew 'he' was 'more' that a big time teaser! She knew...he was 'more' than that. And as hard it was to admit it, she loves how far have they cross 'the line', she is most concerned about her partner's real and true desires and wishes to unlock them...sooner or latter.

It was another cold night... And again her mother was absent. She could only bite her lips to control the whining and hold up the crying. Maka is a strong girl, even to most of the cases...this one might not be the worst ...but...still...it hurts. Soul notice the bags under her eyes forming rapidly and her soul felt strange...could it be? Could it be that she's letting in that one feeling she kick out a long time ago? That one feeling that involved finishing the remaining relationship with her mother? Is she...hating her?

Maka curls up and claims the silky red sheets of the bed leaving Soul uncovered. When he turns to recover his share of the covers he notice a bright light coming out of her eyes. 'Is she...crying again?' He said to himself.

"...oye...Maka?"

*sniff "hmm? What is it Soul?" She spoke as she was irritated but at the time she sounded calm and weak.

"Are you ok?...are you crying again...?" He slides closer and leans to see her shameless sorrow.

"Wa...what's the point!...it was never even worth it!," *sniff, she starts crying "she won't quit...she won't quit work! Not even for me! Not even for a darn day. I...only wanted to have...some fun like we...we...used to..."

Soul could only hold her tight and let her speak what she had to say. He would listen anyways.

"Maka..." He said silently to let her know he was there, and that he was listening to her.

"And just when I though she was better than papa...the hell with that!, papa did a better job raising me than her! S-S-Screw her!" She buried herself on Soul's chest.

"She might not be as great as 'we' thought...but she is your mom; who works she probably curses every time she had to leave all of the sudden...you said it yourself...I don't think is fair...to hate"

"I-I don't want to hate...but I can't appreciate her eider"

"Hm...then I guess...we'll just have to deal with it..." As harsh as it sound he was right. What else could they do? It was unbearable to sit and wait...it would be better if they just, at least, enjoy their moments together. Right?

"Soul," he look right down at her, warm red met cool green, they both collide into one in one single look. "I appreciate you...cause right now...the warmth of you is all I want. And your here, not complaining, not arguing, just listening and being by my side"

"Of course, how can I not? I mean...how can I ignore the captain that controls 'this' ship? Without you...I can't continue...I can't keep going"

"Soul..."

"Maka...there's something...I've been craving to d-agr I mean to show!"

"What?"

Pulls her closer, their lips nearly touching "I just want to show you how much I love you...and since we've done...stuff...already, I though you might get the wrong idea of me as your lover..."

"Soul...I-"

"I want to make you forget. Forget all those thoughts of me as 'that' kind of person! i want to take away all that sorrow and pain that is eating you alive right now!...and replace it with...love...and make you feel like a real woman, Maka"

"A...real woman?..."

"Yeah..." He kisses her kindly and slides a hand under her tank top and slides it up her spine then down.

"Ugh..." She flinches.

"You are so beautiful, you are a strong girl Maka, have anyone told you that?"

"...maybe...a few...people..."

"Have they ever told ya' how pretty your eyes are at the light of the moon? Or have they ever commented about how cute your smile is and how sweet your lips and soft your hair are?"

"No...guess...your the first one to notice Soul..." Her eyes half open only staring at his lips as they continue to spread out compliments and nice things about her. She never felt so loved and lucky to have Soul right now...from feeling like a crappy plane daughter, to a loving princess.

"Then let me tell ya something, Ma-ka" he kisses and sucks her upper lip, nuzzle her sheen and place butterfly kisses on her neck. She was now under his trance, Soul, Soul, Soul,Soul, Soul! Was all she wanted in that precise moment. Nothing else, but how can she rush him when he's being so polite and sensual? Impossible to interrupt!

"Haa...Soulll..."

"You are everything for me...if it isn't you..." He grasp her thigh and pulled her leg upward his own thighs"...then I want nothing..." He whispers at her ear making her moan and tremble.

This was what he wanted, she was relaxed to his voice and coaxing down with his touch. With no doubt, tonight he had to make it special for her. Make her FORGET how 'bad' her Christmas have been so far or how disappointed she was at her mother. Right now resonating with her was by far more important!. Even though he knew he was gonna get affected by the touch of her skin Soul would wait n'till she was completely satisfied. He was willing to make that sacrifice...just for her. His lover, his beloved maister. The one he desperately love.

He was now on top of her holding her wrist up, fingers cross with hers. He deepen the kiss by adding his tongue and invade her mouth, only to 'dance' along with hers. They stayed that way a few minutes, then they gasp for air and Soul nuzzle her cheek and buried his face on her collarbone. Soul let one of her hands go and pose it on her hip. He was admiring HER sent...a one of a kind sent, one that only Maka haves. Nothing to compare it too, but if he had something to say about it he would totally say she smell like strawberries. Oh, how sweet was that. He kissed and kissed all of her neck, down to her collarbone wile sliding down one of her loose sleeves. Making a tempt to take her shirt off she sat up a bit allowing him to do so. Now she was topless, it was time to get rid of the rest of her covers, or panties frankly...she had nothing else on to take off. He pulled her black panties slowly off, then he began kissing her long legs. Another part actually that drove Soul crazy. He kiss all the way up her legs to her knees and once there he stopped. Took of his own shirt and spread her legs wider, her eyes wide open, blushing, trembling, looking at the hot figure above her; shirtless. He din't smirk, he din't said anything dirty. He just stare down at the hot form below her. And finally breaking contact he lean down and wisper:

"You ok Maka?"

"Mm...y-yeah?..."

"Don't be scared...I won't hurt you"

"I know you won't..."

"Good," he kisses her and pulls off his boxers and kicks them off bed. Revealing his hard cock. He starts rubbing in on her damp opening to feel their fleshes touching for the first time. Both eyes half open, they began to gasp and moan. He hover above her slowly.

"Ha...so good..." He gasp.

"Yeah..." She gasp back.

And between their kiss he whisper:

"Ready for me?"

'With no doubt' "yeah...please..."

"Ok, uh...still gonna hurt a bit at first though"

"I know, but I'm ready..."

Positioning himself on her entrance he pushed gently in her till the head was in completely. Tears began to fall. Noticing this he though 'shit! I fucked up!'

"Shhh, easy Maka...breathe" he try to calm her down, not moving a muscle. Not at least n'till she said so. But with no response he pull out and in again, this time a bit deeper and stayed that way for a few seconds just to let her get used to the sensation and to her insides to stretch to adjust to his dick. It was then when she spoke.

"Y-you can move now..."

Still hurting she hold on to the bed sheets and arch her back a little. Soul tried to push her down but she just couldn't stay still. Keeping her steady was going to be a challenge for him. Not to mention this is their first time they perform an intimate act of sex. So the word 'inexperience' was written all over their faces. It was a fight of Soul trying his best to make things less painful for her and Maka keeping herself relaxed and still to him to continue. But that din't stop Souls urges to finally get rid of her virginity, so he pulled out completely out of her then he push back in ALL THE WAY inside. She pant out his name and took a deep breath, then she just stop moving for a few seconds to get used to the sensation of Soul's bare skin inside her. And him...well, he was panting too, she was so, so, tight! He even thought he even was too big for her since she had such a slim body, not to brag but it was kind of true. Somewhat he felt her pain. This was taking too long, if he had another second just staying like that he would burst.

She was starting to whine cause of her partner's silence.

"Soul...please," she thrust her hip upward his, only a bit. "Move"

"OH! Sorry..."

He began slowly picking up paste on each thrust. In and out, the pain was fading away and turning in to pleasure. And the whining switch to moaning. And right when he was pumping faster he made one long, deep thrust and swish to slow mode again. His face was now resting on her neck giving her open mouth kisses there as well.

"Ahh..."

"I love you...so, so, much Maka," he start to thrust rapidly again. She couldn't keep her mouth close, her gasps began to come out on each thrust making only 'has' and 'ahs'. You could say she was DRUNK by her partner's 'love'; eyes half lifted, head glued to the pillows, legs wrapping on his hips, occasionally thrusting along with him...she was amazing. So much beauty in one body, a body Soul was enjoying Oh so much! And a body only he could touch and claim for himself. The feeling of her long blonde hair between his fingertips as he stroke her, one of her hands stroking his own white hair on the back of his neck. So much motivation! "You feel so good, your body is driving me insane!"

"Y-Y-Yeah? Well...your's is to! You feel so good, SOUL! Ah!" He lay down part of his body next to hers and lifted her left leg upward wile still pumping, to get her better and deeper. This quick change of position made Soul remember another thing he always wanted to do, and he was more than sure she was gonna love it better that way.

"Ma-Maka! Turn around! Please get on fours!" He manage to say even though it was so difficult to think with a hard one next to close to explode inside her.

"Huh?"

He disconnected from her and put her on fours, head down, ass up. This should allow him to make deeper and yet faster thrusts. Doing so he enter her on one fast thrust and began to pick up speed. Flesh pounding against each other pushing her close to the edge of her climax.

"Ah! Soul, Faster! Deeper!..."

He grip her hips firmly and do as she said.

"Fuck! Maka I'm coming!"

"Ha, yes Soul, come...come inside me!"

"Arg!...but!..."

"Is ok, I was on the pill anyways," 'Huh...she does think things through after all? And I though this was her vulnerable side...' He tough. "Please!...come inside me! Ahh!. Come. In. Side. Soul!" She started to yell at him, so demanding. Her flesh constricting his, with no doubt she was close to her orgasm. "Come on Soul! Fuck!"

"Dammit Maka!" He made three deep thrusts and he finished, he explode his seed inside her so deeply, filling her all the way. Cum even started to spill out of her, fortunately she came right away. Legs started to shake at her release. They both felled on each others arms again.

They said no word. They were so exhausted, they felled asleep instantly. Not all night though, Maka was the first one to wake up from her quick 'recovery' Soul did so too. Soul glare at her green gems that only express 'happiness' now.

"Hmm, Soul" she snuggle him. "Thanks...I love you"

"Phm, me too. I love you too, Maka"

*Smiles "My, my...aren't you interesting"

"Uh...huh?" He stared confused.

"Haha, sorry...what I mean is, you never seem to stop impressing me. 'Always with a new trick on every performance'"

"Aaah...I see. You liked what I did huh? Well there's plenty of were that came from!" He started to look proud...even though his comment was way off.

"NO, I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT SEX YOU PERVERT!"

"Uh...sorry...then what?"

"Is just that...you never change...even over the years...your always you. Even Black* Star grew up a bit! Uh...you did to...just so you know" smiles to him kindly "your sweet, cool, friendly, funny, so considered and stubborn! That's my partner!"

"Maka...?"

"I love the men I fell in love with! I really do! You've the only one who've manage to cover up my wounds with silky soft love. You've manage to give me some strong lessons, about partnership, friendship, life!..."

"Oye, oye...is not like I haven't give you bad influence to...I mean, you've been much like a rebel yourself! To a poor boring bookworm to a supper hyper/cool girl!

*Laughs "yup! I guess I've been missing all the fun this entire time! You seem to be sure of what path to follow, so I did the same"

"Aah. See, even choosing same path as the 'lone wolf' such an irresponsible decision," *smirks "my technician is starting a path with me? Is't the hole concept of being a 'lone wolf' so much to ask for? Well, well...then I guess...I can't be helped. I've enjoy your company so far, I don't think I can go on without you."

*Giggles "No one in this world deserves to be alone...people that love of course. Since you decided to be alone I did too. So guess...we'll have to be alone with each other for the rest of our lives, don't you think?"

"Haha, 'you never change' fits well in you too, Maka"

...

**Getting close to the final chapter! **


End file.
